Miracle de Noël
by Mistycal
Summary: 2 novembre 1981. Les Dursley ont refusé de s'occuper de Harry. En l'absence d'autre solution, Severus Rogue accepte de le recueillir. Trois ans plus tard, un petit garçon pleure, rêve, espère, et attend un miracle.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour une mini-fic de Noël, en deux chapitres. Les personnages sont tous à JK. Rowling. Je remercie vivement Khalya, ma bêta qui m'a aidée à mettre cette idée sur pied. Sur ce... Enjoy !

* * *

Severus frappa au bureau du directeur de Poudlard, avant de rentrer. Dumbledore était assis, et, à coté de lui, Remus Lupin tenait un bébé visiblement endormi dans ses bras. Son regard se tournant successivement entre les deux hommes, Albus murmura :

-Asseyez-vous, Severus.

-Dumbledore, que se passe-t-il ?

Désignant les couvertures dans lesquels Remus tenait le bébé, il continua :

-Je croyais que ce gosse devait être confié à sa tante ? Qu'il ne devait plus avoir de contacts avec le monde magique avant sa rentrée à Poudlard ?

-Il devait, oui.

-Mais ? demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Remus a eu un mauvais pressentiment, et il est retourné à Privet Drive, deux jours après la mort de ses parents, pour voir comment Harry était traité. Il était encore dehors, et déjà en hypothermie. Ils ont refusé de le recueillir. Un jour en plus, et il mourrait de froid dans leur jardin.

Severus écarquilla légèrement les yeux, mais se contenta de demander :

-Le rapport avec moi ?

-Sa seule famille a refusé de le recueillir, son parrain est emprisonné, Peter Pettigrow est mort, et Remus ne peut malheureusement pas s'occuper de lui en raison de sa lycanthropie. Severus, s'il vous plait. Vous êtes la seule personne capable de l'élever dans de bonnes conditions.

-C'est non. A la limite, pourquoi Lupin ne le garderait pas, et me le confierait deux jours par mois, pour les nuits de pleine lune ?

Ce fut Remus qui répondit.

-J'adorerais. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Personne ne veut embaucher un loup-garou, et les seuls petits boulots que je décroche sont sous-payés à cause de ma condition. J'ai suffisamment de mal à subvenir à mes propres besoins, je serais incapable de lui assurer un mode de vie correct.

Severus regarda Dumbledore quelques instants, avant de continuer :

-C'est absurde, Albus. Je ne peux pas recueillir ce gosse comme ça, du jour au lendemain ! Je ne vais pas l'emmener à Poudlard les jours où je travaillerais ! Et de toute façon, je n'ai rien pour m'occuper de lui, ma maison n'est absolument pas équipée pour accueillir un gosse de son âge !

-Pour votre travail, nous pourrions le modifier, et vous embaucher en tant que préparateur des potions de Mme Pomfresh. Cela vous permettrait de travailler à domicile. Et Remus a récupéré dans les restes de la maison de James et Lily son berceau, quelques biberons, et deux ou trois autres accessoires. Le minimum vital pour que vous puissiez le recueillir tout de suite. Je vous laisse en parler entre vous.

Dumbledore sortit du bureau, laissant Severus seul avec Remus. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, et Severus murmura :

-C'est non.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Remus. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas t'occuper de lui ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas... répondit Severus d'un air passif. Peut-être parce qu'il est hors de question que la progéniture de ce petit con de James Potter mette un pied chez moi ? Parce qu'il est hors de question que j'abandonne mon poste de professeur de potions ? Parce que tu sais tout comme moi que ce gosse sera bien plus heureux avec toi ?

-Non, justement. Severus. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je sais très bien comment tu le traiteras. Je sais que tu seras incapable de l'aimer, que tu ne le verras jamais comme rien d'autre que le fils de James. Mais je sais aussi que toi, tu peux lui assurer de manger trois fois par jour, de vivre dans un vrai foyer, et pas dans un truc de neuf mètres carrés où il fait rarement plus de 15 degrés à cause de la pluie et des courants d'air. Qu'avec toi, il ne vivra pas dans la peur permanente qu'à chaque nuit de pleine lune la porte qui me retient se brise et que me jette sur lui.

-Je t'ai dit que je veux bien le recueillir pour les nuits de pleine lune.

-Ca ne règle pas les autres problèmes.

-Je reste sur ma position. C'est non. Puisque tu étais un si grand ami de Potter, occupe-toi donc de son fils. Et laisse-moi en dehors de ça.

Severus se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Actionnant la poignée, il était sur le point de sortir quand la voix de Remus le rappela :

-Si tu ne le fais pas pour lui, fais-le pour Lily !

Le Serpentard se retourna, dévisageant Remus, qui continua :

-Tu sais qu'elle t'appréciait beaucoup. Tu sais qu'elle t'aimait avant que tu ne t'enrôles dans les rangs de Voldemort. Tu sais qu'elle t'aurait confié son fils sans aucune hésitation. Et tu sais ce qu'elle penserait si elle voyait que tu condamnais son fils à mourir de faim.

-Je ne le...

-Si. S'il reste avec moi, Harry pourra mourir de faim d'un jour à l'autre, je suis incapable de le nourrir ne serait-ce qu'une fois par semaine, et ce n'est pas comme si ça allait s'arranger ! S'il te plait, Severus. Je te demande pas de sauver Harry. Je te demande de sauver le fils de Lily. Fais-le pour elle, s'il te plait. Je t'en supplie.

Severus du avouer qu'il avait touché le point sensible. Il n'avait plus revu Lily depuis qu'elle s'était mariée à James. Bien qu'elle en était plus que comblée, elle lui avait dit dans une lettre que le revoir était la seule chose que James lui interdisait. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à lui confier sa vie et celle de son fils, qu'elle lui vouait une confiance sans limites, peut-être même plus à lui qu'aux maraudeurs. Et il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Severus se rapprocha de Remus, et tendit les bras pour prendre le bébé enroulé dans les couvertures. Le calant contre lui, il remarqua sa peau très pâle, mais brûlante de fièvre.

-Il est malade ?

-Oui, il a pris froid, à la fois chez sa tante et chez moi.

Severus hésita encore quelques secondes, mais il savait au fond de lui que son choix était déjà fait.

-C'est d'accord.

* * *

La suite arrive demain. Ai-je droit à une petite reviews en attendant ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, et joyeux Noël ! Je remercie vivement toutes les gentilles reviews que j'ai reçues, et je vous laisse sans plus attendre à ce 2e et dernier chapitre ! Enjoy !

* * *

Harry posa un pied sur le barreau. Accrocha le dossier de la chaise. Se hissa tant bien que mal dessus, avant de se mettre à genoux. Voilà. Comme ça, il arrivait à voir la table, et les jolies pierres posées dessus. Beaucoup de jolies pierres, tout plein, tout partout, sur tout le bureau. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Il finit par prendre quelques pierres rouges qu'il poussa sur le coté. Puis les vertes. Il y en avait beaucoup moins, donc elles iraient vers le fond. Comme il avait du mal à les pousser jusqu'au bout, ça en ferait moins à mettre là-bas. Puis les bleues, d'un autre coté du bureau. Et les blanches, au milieu. Vertes, rouges, bleues, blanches, rouges, blanches, bleues, vertes, bleues... Le gros tas de jolies pierres devenait plus petit, et les petits tas de pierres de même couleur devenaient plus gros. Ca y est, toutes les pierres étaient rangées. Sauf une. La rose. Rouge ? Blanche ? Un autre tas pour elle toute seule ? Il ne savait pas. Trouvant qu'elle était quand même très claire, il la poussa vers le tas blanc. Puis il s'assit sur la chaise, et ramena contre lui ses genoux endoloris, à force d'avoir passé deux heures dessus. Et maintenant plus rien. Juste à attendre qu'il revienne. En espérant que le tas blanc, c'était bien là qu'il fallait mettre la pierre rose.

Il leva les yeux. Au dessus du bureau, il y avait une photo. Une photo d'une très jolie dame. Une dame rousse avec les mêmes yeux verts que lui. Sa maman. Monsieur le lui avait dit, il n'y avait pas longtemps, que c'était sa maman. Il se souvenait encore de cette conversation.

_-C'est qui, cette jolie dame ?_

_-Ta maman._

_-Maman ? Monsieur... Si j'ai une maman, pourquoi elle vient pas me chercher ?_

Monsieur l'avait alors regardé avec son regard qui disait qu'il avait dit quelque chose de pas bien.

-_La stupidité et l'incompétence de ce qui te sert de père ont envoyé ta maman au ciel._

_-Et papa, alors ?_

_-Il nous a fait grâce de sa présence dans ce monde en partant juste après._

Il avait pas tout compris. Monsieur, il disait beaucoup de choses que lui, avec ses quatre ans, il comprenait pas. Tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'était que maman était au ciel. Et que papa était parti. Ce jour là, il s'était persuadé que son papa allait revenir. Un samedi. Il aimait beaucoup, le samedi. Le samedi, il y avait souvent Albus qui venait. Et Albus, il était gentil. Il lui faisait des câlins, il le prenait dans ses bras... Et puis Monsieur ne le frappait jamais, et le grondait presque pas quand Albus était là. Alors il pensait que samedi, c'était pas Albus qui viendrait. Samedi, c'était son papa qui viendrait le chercher. Bien sûr, Monsieur lui avait répété tout pleins de fois que papa était parti très très loin. Et que papa c'était un méchant. Et que c'était à cause de papa que maman était au ciel. Et que de toute façon, même si papa revenait, il ne voudrait pas de lui. Mais n'empêche que c'était son papa. Et qu'un papa, ça aime son petit garçon. Et qu'un papa, ça viendrait le chercher samedi. Trois jours. On était mercredi. Dans trois jours, papa viendrait le chercher.

-Ton idiotie va finalement réussir à dépasser celle de ce qui te servait de père, à ce que je vois... Et ce n'est pas peu dire.

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Monsieur rentrer dans le bureau. Il se retourna, en regardant ses yeux noirs. Les yeux qu'il faisait quand il avait fait une bêtise. Monsieur s'approcha du bureau, et prit la pierre rose.

-Tu appelles ça du blanc, toi ?

-Je savais pas où mettre ! murmura Harry avant de fondre en sanglots.

Monsieur l'attrapa par le tee-shirt et le souleva.

-As-tu conscience que ton inattention aurait pu coûter la vie à des dizaines d'étudiants de l'école ? Les blanches sont un médicament, la rose, c'est un poison !

Harry pleura de plus belle.

-Mais je savais paaaaaaaaaas !

Monsieur le lâcha, et il tomba par terre en pleurant.

-Arrête ! hurla-t-il.

Il essaya de ravaler ses larmes, et leva les yeux vers lui.

-C'est bon, estime-toi heureux que je m'en sois rendu compte à temps.

Il désigna la cuisine d'un signe de tête, et ordonna :

-Va préparer la table, c'est l'heure de manger !

Il se dépêcha d'aller vers la cuisine. Attrapant son tabouret, le grand avec des marches pour qu'il puisse monter tout en haut facilement, il le posa devant le placard des assiettes, et grimpa. Il hésita quelques secondes, avant de prendre une grande assiette, et la sienne, la petite en plastique. Il les posa sur la table, et se dépêcha de mettre les grands couverts en argent de Monsieur, son verre, et ses couverts à lui, en plastique, avec sa timbale. _Avec ta maladresse habituelle digne des Potter, tu es bien capable de tout casser, si on ne te donne pas des couverts en plastique !_, qu'il avait dit Monsieur.

Il s'assit sur son tabouret. Il n'avait pas le droit de servir le repas du midi. Que le petit-déjeuner, parce que c'était facile de sortir les toasts et la marmelade. Monsieur arriva, et fixa les couverts en plastique de Harry.

-Tu te trompes dans quelque chose de pourtant simple, tu confonds du blanc et du rose, tu essayes d'empoisonner la moitié de Poudlard, et tu penses quand même avoir le droit de manger ?

Monsieur avait l'air très en colère. Harry descendit vers lui et baissa les yeux.

-Tout le reste c'était bon, Monsieur. J'ai été sage, en plus.

-C'est sûr que c'est beaucoup te demander, de te tenir tranquille…

Harry leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers lui. Peut-être qu'il allait comprendre qu'il avait bien été sage ce matin ? Monsieur montra les couverts en plastique.

-Range ça immédiatement. Tu auras à manger quand tu l'auras mérité.

A nouveaux, les larmes brillèrent dans les yeux de Harry.

-C'est vrai que j'ai été sage, Monsieur !

Il devait le lui faire comprendre, Monsieur devait le laisser manger. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait trop faim ! Monsieur lui donnait des boissons pas bonnes qu'il appelait "potions de nutrition", mais ça empêchait pas qu'il avait faim, et que Monsieur ne lui avait pas donné à manger depuis samedi dernier. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu au portail, dans le jardin, en train d'attendre son papa. Monsieur l'avait grondé très fort, en répétant que papa était méchant et qu'il valait mieux pour lui que papa ne vienne jamais. Et il n'avait plus eu à manger depuis. Chaque jour il faisait une bêtise. Chaque jour, il avait pas le droit de manger.

-Allez, disparais de ma vue, souffla Severus.

Il s'en alla, et monta les escaliers. Il entra dans sa chambre, et tomba sur le matelas posé par terre qui lui servait de lit. Dans le coin de la chambre, il y avait encore son ancien berceau. Monsieur avait juste enlevé le matelas qu'il avait posé par terre avec une couverture pour lui faire un lit. Harry essaya d'oublier les cliquetis des couverts, en bas. Puis il leva les yeux vers la chambre de Monsieur. Après tout, peu importe ce qu'il ferait, il n'aurait pas à manger... Alors autant que ça soit pour quelque chose. Pour une chose, qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis ses trois ans.

_-Harry !_

_-Oui monsieur ?_

_-Albus vient manger ce midi. Tu mettras deux assiettes et la tienne dans la table du salon._

_-Oui monsieur. Pourquoi il vient ? On n'est pas samedi... Il vient que le samedi d'habitude..._

_Monsieur le regarda étrangement, avant de répondre :_

_-Pour ton anniversaire. Le fait que tu ais trois ans, si tu préfères._

_Albus était arrivé, avec un grand cadeau enveloppé dans du papier tout coloré. Harry leva les yeux vers Monsieur, qui acquiesça :_

_-Ouvre-le !_

_Après avoir déchiqueté le papier cadeau, il sortit un gros nounours en peluche. Un doudou ! Harry remercia Albus, et garda le nounours toute la journée, trop heureux d'avoir un doudou avec qui dormir la nuit. Mais Albus avait fini par repartir. Harry avait fini par trébucher en débarrassant une assiette. Severus avait fini par lui confisquer le doudou comme punition pour avoir cassé l'assiette. Harry n'avait plus revu son doudou depuis._

Silencieusement, il se glissa dans la chambre de Monsieur. Il y était déjà allé, plusieurs fois, mais jamais tout seul. Il ouvrit d'abord un grand placard où il n'y avait que des habits. Puis un autre placard. Que des pierres et des tubes en verre pour les potions de Monsieur. Il continua à chercher, dans les placards, les tiroirs, et se baissa pour inspecter sous le lit.

-Tu es vraiment aussi stupide que tu en as l'air, soupira une voix derrière lui.

Harry sursauta et se cogna contre le bord du lit. Debout, Monsieur le regardait avec colère.

-Puis-je connaître la raison qui t'a poussée à t'aventurer jusqu'ici sans ma permission ?

Harry baissa les yeux, et Monsieur tira sa baguette.

-_Legilimens !_

Il revit rapidement tout son anniversaire, jusqu'à ce que Monsieur lui confisque doudou, jusqu'à la nuit suivante passée à pleurer en appelant son doudou. Puis Monsieur releva sa baguette.

-Je t'ai dit que je te le rendrais quand tu seras sage, il me semble. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas demandé ?

-Vous auriez pas voulu, Monsieur. Vous voulez jamais rien.

-Tu n'insinuerais pas que je te maltraite, quand même ?

Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, maltraite. Mais vu comment Monsieur avait posé la question, il savait qu'il devait répondre non.

-Non monsieur.

-Je préfère ça. Maintenant, puisque tu semblais avoir si envie de venir dans ma chambre... Autant que tu y restes un petit moment, tu ne crois pas ? Histoire de te faire passer l'envie de revenir...

Severus le prit par le col et le poussa dans un coin de la chambre.

-_Immobilius !_

Le corps soudainement figé, Harry ne pouvait que rester debout, incapable de faire un seul mouvement.

-A ce soir ! lança Rogue en claquant la porte derrière lui.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harry se recroquevilla sous sa couverture. Il avait mal partout. Monsieur l'avait laissé debout tout l'après-midi, il l'avait juste laissé partir pour qu'il puisse aller mettre la table de son dîner et lui dire de monter se coucher. Mais, pendant que Monsieur mangeait, il était rentré dans son bureau. Sans faire de bruit. Il avait pris la photo de sa maman. Sans faire de bruit. Il était monté dans sa chambre. En faisant juste assez de bruit pour que Monsieur soit sûr qu'il avait obéi à l'ordre d'aller se coucher. Puis, une fois en pyjama, sous sa couverture, il avait pris la photo de sa maman. Sa belle maman, avec des beaux cheveux roux. Il aurait voulu pleurer. Il aurait voulu ne serait-ce que chuchoter. Mais il ne voulait pas que Monsieur l'entende. Alors il était resté, sous sa couverture, à penser, penser très fort en serrant la photo contre lui :

-_Maman, s'il te plait... Dis à papa de venir me chercher... Dis à papa de venir me chercher... Dis à papa de venir me chercher..._

Il avait fini par s'endormir. Comme tous les soirs. Mais Monsieur était entré dans sa chambre en criant :

_-Qui t'a autorisé à entrer dans mon bureau ?_

_Harry se mit à pleurer. Comment il savait, qu'il était entré ? Il pouvait pas l'avoir vu ! Et même s'il avait vu que la photo était pas là, elle pouvait être tombée ! _

_-C'est pas moi ! pleura-t-il._

_-Evidemment, que c'est toi ! Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, une vermine incapable d'obéir à ce qu'on lui dit de faire ! Même lui, il est d'accord avec moi !_

_Il désigne quelqu'un qui vient d'apparaître juste à coté de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais il le reconnaissait quand même._

_-Papa ! Papa ! Papa emmène-moi ! Emmène-moi avec toi, emmène-moi loin de chez lui ! Papa s'il te plait emmène-moi !_

_-Pourquoi je t'emmènerais ? répondit-il. Pourquoi je voudrais de quelqu'un comme toi ? Je suis parti pour que tu me fiches la paix et que tu embêtes avec ta présence quelqu'un d'autre que moi !_

_Harry se remit à pleurer de plus belle._

_-Papa je te jure que je serais sage ! Me laisse pas ici, papa, me laisse pas ici, je t'obéirais, je serais sage, je te jure ! Emmène-moi papa, s'il te plait emmène-moi !_

_-Non, tu restes ici. Je te l'ai dit, je veux pas de toi. C'est bien pour ça que je suis parti, pour pas t'avoir dans les pattes !_

_-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !_

-AS-TU FINI DE HURLER AINSI ?

Harry revint dans sa chambre. Avec les murs moisis, le berceau dans le coin, l'étagère avec ses habits, le matelas, la couverture. Et Monsieur qui était debout devant lui. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua très fort et très vite.

-Ca t'amuse tant que ça, de me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit ?

-Je voulais pas, Monsieur, murmura Harry, encore à moitié endormi. Je suis désolé, Monsieur...

-T'es toujours désolé, et tu me refais le coup chaque nuit !

Monsieur le lâcha, et il tomba sur le matelas.

-Tu m'attends ici, et je te déconseille de bouger !

Harry regarda rapidement autour de lui. Dans son sommeil, la photo de sa maman avait glissé sous son oreiller, et Monsieur ne l'avait pas vue. Heureusement. Monsieur revint avec une potion de sommeil. Harry la reconnaissait, cette potion. Au début, quand il avait commencé à lui en faire boire, ça l'endormait pour tout le reste de la nuit. Maintenant, à force de toujours en boire, ça faisait plus rien, et parfois ça lui faisait mal à la tête.

-Tu bois ça !

Il essaya pas de protester. Il avala tout le contenu de la potion et, comme d'habitude, fit semblant de s'endormir. Monsieur ressortit en claquant la porte de sa chambre. Harry rouvrit les yeux, et prit la photo de sa maman sous son oreiller, en chuchotant :

-Tu lui diras, hein maman ? Tu lui diras, à papa, de venir me chercher ?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Harry se précipita pour ouvrir.

-Bonjour mon grand ! dit Albus en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Bonjour ! répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Monsieur lui serra la main, mais Harry resta agrippé dans les bras d'Albus. Aujourd'hui, ce serait une journée bien. Aujourd'hui, il aurait à manger. Aujourd'hui, Monsieur frapperait pas. Et peut-être même qu'il gronderait pas. S'il était vraiment très sage. Albus s'assit sur le canapé en posant Harry sur ses genoux.

-Harry, tu veux bien m'aider à amener l'apéritif ? sourit Monsieur.

Il le suivit, et fit sagement tout ce que Monsieur lui disait de faire. Ne pas énerver Monsieur, surtout. Etre sage. Il amena les gâteaux sur la table, et retourna vers Albus qui le prit à nouveau sur ses genoux. Ils se remirent à parler, Harry écoutant simplement ce qu'ils disaient. Sans rien dire, sans bouger, juste en acceptant les gâteaux apéros que Albus lui donnait, et sans les manger trop vite. Sans montrer qu'il mourrait de faim.

La journée avait passée vite. Très vite. Trop vite. Albus mettait sa cape de voyage pour repartir. Mais il voulait qu'il reste. Il voulait que Monsieur reste gentil, comme quand il était là, il voulait que Monsieur lui donne à manger. Et il le faisait que quand Albus était là. Il le regarda sortir, et Monsieur retourna dans la cuisine. Une idée folle le prit. La porte était restée entrouverte, le sortilège qui l'empêchait de sortir ne marcherait pas. Il se précipita dehors, poussant la porte, puis la barrière du jardin, courant sur le trottoir. Albus marchait encore, un peu plus loin. Il courut pour le rattraper, mais il tourna, et disparut dans un _pop_. Harry cria :

-Albus ! Albus, reviens ! Emmène-moi avec toi Albus !

Mais Albus ne revenait pas. Harry resta quelques instants à l'appeler sur le trottoir, avant de sentir qu'il s'envolait. Ses pieds décollaient du sol, et il revint en volant vers la maison de Monsieur, où il s'étala par terre dans le hall d'entrée. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, sa baguette à la main, très grand juste devant lui.

-Dis-moi en quelle langue faut-il te dire de ne pas sortir de cette maison sans moi ?

Harry se releva et murmura :

-Albus était pas loin...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-_Legilimens !_

Il revit toutes ses pensées défiler, puis Monsieur hurla :

-Repartir avec lui... Tu n'oserais tout de même pas insinuer que je te maltraite, j'espère ?

Harry baissa les yeux. Depuis le temps, il avait compris ce que voulait dire ce mot. Il aurait voulu répondre ce que Monsieur attendait, répondre comme d'habitude, répondre un simple non... Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait trop mal au dos à cause du matelas où il dormait, trop mal au ventre parce qu'il n'était plus habitué à manger un vrai repas comme celui de ce midi, trop pleuré chaque jour pour répondre non. Il ferma les yeux, et sentit la gifle tomber.

-Crois-moi, jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'était pas le cas... Mais vu ton ingratitude, je vais te donner une sérieuse raison de le penser ! Suis-moi !

Monsieur le traîna dans son bureau.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harry avait mal partout. La correction de Monsieur la semaine dernière se faisait encore sentir. Surtout maintenant que Monsieur lui avait enlevé son matelas, en disant que puisque ça ne le satisfaisait pas, il s'en passerait très bien. Les reproches étaient encore plus fréquents, les gifles et fessées plus douloureuses. Mais il ne le montrait pas. Debout sur sa chaise, il posait des guirlandes et accrochait des boules à un grand sapin. Il aimait bien faire ça. Ca prenait du temps, et il laissait Monsieur tranquille pendant ce temps là. Il se faisait pas gronder s'il avait mis une boule sur la mauvaise branche, et puis c'était toujours joli, à la fin. Et puis surtout Albus viendrait pour Noël. Monsieur ne le frapperait pas pour Noël. La première journée depuis longtemps. Le sapin était fini, il alla mettre la table pour le repas.

-Harry ?

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Tu mettras quatre couverts, Albus m'a dit qu'il viendrait avec quelqu'un.

-Qui ça, Monsieur ?

-Crois-tu que cela te regarde ?

-Pardon.

Il se dépêcha vers la cuisine. Monsieur lui avait déjà sorti les belles assiettes, il n'avait plus qu'à les emmener sur la grande table du salon. Il se dépêcha de mettre les couverts, et, au moment où il terminait en posant des petites étoiles dorées sur la table, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Monsieur alla ouvrir. Il y avait bien quelqu'un, avec Albus. Un grand monsieur aux cheveux noirs, longs et emmêlés, que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Mais Monsieur fit une tête bizarre en le voyant.

-Bonjour, Severus, dit Albus. Vous avez sûrement appris que, suite à la capture de Peter Pettigrow, Sirius avait été libéré d'Askaban ?

Monsieur et Sirius se foudroyaient du regard, mais ils finirent par tous rentrer dans le salon et s'asseoir sur le canapé. Harry apporta les gâteaux apéros, en remarquant que Sirius le suivait du regard, partout où il allait, en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, quand il eut tout posé sur la table, il essaya de s'asseoir sur le canapé, à coté de Monsieur. Mais il était trop haut, et, après avoir essayé de l'escalader plusieurs fois, il renonça et s'assit par terre.

-Harry !

La voix de Sirius avait claqué. Il avait les sourcils froncés, l'air pas content, mais sans savoir pourquoi, Harry n'avait pas peur de lui. Comme si Sirius était en colère, mais qu'il savait que ce n'était pas contre lui.

-Oui monsieur ?

-Viens là ! dit-il en désignant la place à coté de lui sur le canapé en face.

Harry se dirigea vers lui, et Sirius le prit dans ses bras pour l'asseoir à coté de lui. Il l'avait porté tout doucement, comme Albus quand il lui faisait un câlin, pas comme Monsieur qui le soulevait pour le secouer très fort et le jeter par terre.

-Bon, Severus, vous devez vous douter de la raison de Sirius ici.

-Oui, je m'en doute. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé rentrer s'il n'était pas venu me débarrasser de ce gosse.

Se débarrasser de lui ? Il n'avait rien fait... Qu'est-ce que Sirius allait lui faire ? Le punir encore plus pour avoir été méchant la semaine dernière ? Monsieur lui avait dit que "jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais été maltraité"... Est-ce que Sirius allait l'emmener pour lui faire très très mal et qu'ensuite il soit content de retourner chez Monsieur ?

-Tu seras aimable de ne pas en parler comme ça, Servilus, siffla Sirius. Les papiers sont signés, mais il faut encore deux ou trois aménagements chez moi. Tu permets que je parle à mon filleul ? En privé ?

-Bien sûr !

Monsieur claqua des doigts en désignant Harry.

-Emmène-le dans mon bureau !

Il se laissa glisser du canapé, et emmena Sirius jusque dans le bureau. Impeccablement rangé, impeccablement nettoyé. Tous les tiroirs fermés à clé. L'homme tira une chaise et souleva Harry pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-T'es vraiment un grand garçon ! sourit Sirius en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu as quel âge, maintenant ?

-Quatre ans.

-C'est fou ce que tu as grandis ! Je t'ai connu quand tu étais bébé, tu ne peux sûrement plus te souvenir de moi… Tu es heureux avec Severus ?

Harry baissa les yeux.

-Oui.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. C'était comme si la réponse avait été pré-enregistrée, comme s'il avait été dressé à répondre ça en n'importe quelles circonstances… Décidant de changer de sujet, il lui proposa :

-Tu me montres ta chambre ?

Harry hésita. Monsieur avait dit d'aller dans le bureau. Peut-être qu'il se fâcherait s'ils allaient ailleurs ?

-Il te l'a interdit ?

-Non.

C'est vrai, ça. Monsieur n'avait absolument rien dit, après tout… Il se leva et emmena Sirius à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Sirius rentra, fit parcourir son regard tout le long de la pièce, et demanda :

-Tu dors où ?

Harry désigna la simple couverture posée par terre.

-Avant j'avais un matelas, celui du berceau, dit-il en montrant son berceau encore posé dans un coin. Mais il l'a enlevé. J'ai été méchant.

Sirius avait encore cette tête là, cette tête qui disait qu'il était très en colère. Mais Harry n'avait toujours pas peur.

-Bon. Harry, écoute-moi.

Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, et expliqua :

-Je suis un ami de tes parents. Ils voulaient que je m'occupe de toi si eux ne pouvaient plus le faire. Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Tu vas venir habiter chez moi, tu veux bien ?

Harry baissa les yeux.

-Je serais gentil ! Je serais plus jamais méchant avec Monsieur ! Pourquoi il veut que tu m'emmènes ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

-Harry. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a demandé de t'emmener. C'est moi qui suis venu te chercher. Pour m'occuper de toi. Pour _bien _m'occuper de toi, rajouta-t-il en regardant à nouveau la pièce.

Le garçon acquiesça, et Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux en disant :

-Tu ressembles vraiment beaucoup à ton papa.

-Je suis désolé.

Sirius se figea quelques secondes.

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis désolé. Je te jure que je veux pas être comme mon papa ! Je veux pas être méchant et idiot et stupide comme lui ! Et je veux pas envoyer maman au ciel, comme lui il l'a fait !

D'un seul coup, Sirius le serra contre lui. Très fort. Comme Albus quand il faisait des câlins, mais en plus fort. Puis il le prit dans ses bras.

-On aura le temps d'en reparler, Harry. Mais je te jure que ce n'est pas ton papa qui l'a tuée. Qui l'a envoyée au ciel, se reprit-il en voyant le regard d'incompréhension de l'enfant. Ton papa était quelqu'un de bien. Mais on en reparlera quand tu seras chez moi. On redescend ?

Sirius descendit dans le salon en le portant, et s'assit sur le canapé en le posant sur ses genoux.

-Alors, Black ? demanda Monsieur. Même les détraqueurs ont fini par ne plus pouvoir te supporter ?

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Servilus. Le peu que j'en ai vu suffirait à t'envoyer les voir pour maltraitance.

Monsieur foudroya Harry du regard, qui se recroquevilla contre Sirius. Mais le mal était fait. Il savait, il savait que Monsieur le frapperait dès que Sirius et Albus seraient partis. Et le frapperait fort, comme la dernière fois. Et lui enlèverait peut-être la seule couverture qu'il lui restait. Et lui donnerait encore moins à manger.

Le reste de la journée se déroula calmement, même si Sirius paraissait toujours en colère. Harry, lui, restait à coté de lui. Pour pas que Monsieur le frappe. Parce que Monsieur aussi, il était en colère. Et Monsieur, il frappait très très fort quand il était en colère. Et il était toujours en colère quand le moment inévitable arriva :

-Bon, Severus, je pense qu'il est tant d'y aller... Sirius repassera chercher Harry dans quelques jours ?

Harry ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulu qu'ils restent, il aurait voulu ne pas se retrouver à nouveau seul avec Monsieur.

-Non.

Harry releva la tête vers Sirius.

-Même si tout n'est pas prêt, Rogue s'est assez amusé avec lui. Ca a assez duré. Je repars pas sans lui.

Une heure plus tard, Harry finissait de regrouper sur sa couverture tous les vêtements que Monsieur lui avaient donnés. Sirius le rejoignit, et soupira en voyant les vêtements trop grands ou usés :

-Ca fera l'affaire un ou deux jours... Y a quelque chose d'autre que tu veux emmener ?

-Tu... Tu peux lui demander de me rendre Doudou ?

-Tu en as un ?

-Albus m'avait offert un nounours pour mon anniversaire. Mais j'ai pas été sage. Il l'a pris, et il veut plus me le rendre.

Sirius resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de dire :

-OK, je vais lui demander.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les bagages de Harry étaient prêts. Sirius prit dans ses bras le garçon qui gardait son nounours serré contre lui. Il se nicha contre lui, et, Sirius prenant la valise, ils sortirent et s'éloignèrent de la maison. Harry la regarda s'éloigner, cette maison d'où il n'avait jamais eu le droit de sortir, où il n'avait jamais eu de câlins, jamais eu le droit de rien faire sans recevoir des coups, des insultes, des privations de nourriture, des humiliations, des intoxications aux potions de sommeil. Il se serra un peu plus dans les bras de son parrain.

Harry avait raison d'y croire. Le Noël de cette année là, c'était un samedi.

* * *

Les adeptes du film auront reconnu le clin d'oeil au film "Les choristes". Joyeux Noël encore une fois ! Une petite dernière reviews ?


End file.
